Question: The number of gallons of coffee a mathematician drinks on any given day is inversely proportional to how much sleep he gets the night before. On Monday, he got 9 hours of sleep and drank 2 gallons of coffee. On Tuesday, he got 6 hours of sleep. How many gallons of coffee did he drink?
Explanation: Let $h$ be the amount of sleep the mathematician gets and $g$ be the number of gallons of coffee he drinks. Since $g$ and $h$ are inversely proportional, that means that $gh=k$ for some constant k. From what we know about Monday, we can conclude that $k=9\cdot2=18$. Consequently, for Tuesday we have $6g=18$, so $g=\boxed{3}$.